Autumn Rain
by Elwood Penscottie
Summary: Bad title., and now a bad summary. I write slash in a community livejournal called slash challenge and this was one of them. Harry is bitter, Draco comes to see what's going on and discovers his softer side.


**Well, here's another try at slash.  Again, I want criticism...erm...please.**

**bTitle/b:**

**bAuthor/b: lj username="catsupcollecter"**

**bPairing/b**: Harry/Draco (6th Year)   
b**Rating/b**: PG13  
b**Word Count/b**: 750…ok it's 813…63 words over the limit  
b**Scenario/b**: The pair are outside looking at the images clouds make in the sky. Old fashioned romance that has to include: _a bowl of strawberries, a rabbit, and a sunflower_. Yes, this is **Old Fashioned Romance Week**.

bAuthor's Note/b: I'm sorry it's over the limit..it was at nearly 900 so I had to go through and get rid of a lot of stuff already ;__;  I understand if that disqualifies me from getting the points or whatever.  I don't mind that much.  OK well, this is a kinda typical teen angst thing.  Ok not really. But everything I write ends up being angry or the characters are crying.  It's painful…for the characters, not for me.  And emotionally.  I dunno. I'm just weird like that.  This is my all time SECOND slash 3 ahahaha and first Harry/Draco.  I hope you enjoy it and please comment (but be honest…brutally honest.  And I use ellipses[…] too much…argh.  I have to work on that.)

cheers 333jkr

lj-cut text="off we go..."

"What, off here again crying, Potty?" came a smooth drawl.

"Just leave me the bloody hell alone, Malfoy."  Draco was surprised at his tone of coldness, and the same tone in Harry's reply.  "It's not like you know the shit I have to deal with."

i_Why__ do I even bother talking to him?  He'll never care about me…/i Harry said to himself.  "He'll be the last person to care…"_

Draco frowned.  _iSurely he can't be talking about me.  Could he?/i "You know, Potter, you're not the only one who suffers everyday."_

Harry gave a small laugh and tried to hide his eyes by staring up into the blue sky spotted with thick white clouds.

Draco was about to leave when Harry spoke again.

"Sunflowers."

"Pardon?"

"Sunflowers.  It reminds me of sunflowers."

"Er…What does?"

"This.  Today.  Right now."

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

Harry turned to face him.  His…I_enemy/i_ for so long.

"The sky.  Looking up in the sky reminded me…of Pivet Drive.  Last summer when I had to hide in the flower garden to hear if there was any news about Voldemort-"

Draco shifted nervously.  Harry continued without thought.

"I had to lie in the dirt under the window…in the flowers…out in the sun."  Another tear rolled down Harry's face.  Draco timidly sat down beside him.

"You know," he began cautiously, "Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I don't have feelings."  Harry snorted.  "For example, er, that cloud looks like a…bowl-"

"A bowl?"

"Er, yes, a bowl of strawberries.  See? Isn't that…er…'sensitive.'"

Harry looked at Draco skeptically and when he saw Draco's i_oh-please-believe-me_/i expression, all he could do was laugh.

"What next?  You'll be saying that cloud-" Harry pointed to the sky, "-looks like a bunny."  Harry shook his head and chuckled to himself.  Draco leaned over and peered to the cloud Harry had pointed at, his silver eyes reflecting the cloud.

"You're right.  It does look like a bunny..."

Harry stopped laughing at once.

"Er, well, Ok."  And slowly began to brood again.  Draco's face fell. i_I had him laughing…enjoying my company…enjoying being with me…at last./I_

"Harry, you're not the only one that goes day by day in agony.  You're not the only one who might cry themselves to sleep at night."  Draco had drawn his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.  His shining eyes were reflecting sunlight as a gentle breeze ruffled his hair.

"What-?"

Draco voice began to falter, "Do you know what it's like to love something.  To love it so much…and see it everyday.  Every bloody day of your life.  With it so close you can almost i_touch it/i and i_smell it/i_ and i __feel it/i and you wanted nothing more than to just reach out and grasp it and hold it and never let i__go/i…"_

Harry had been thinking hard over the words that had been pouring out of Draco's mouth.  His brow was knit in confusion when he looked over to hear the last words barely whispered.  Now it was the Slytherin who had tears running down his face.  It was now that the once so haughty and cruel boy had become a frail, almost fragile looking soul trapped in inbred heritage of pure blood and hatred, in a body of an aristocratic, silver-eyed, fair, wispy haired young man.  The man who had finally admitted to his pure and undying love for him-- Harry, just Harry.  The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco closed the space between them, his mouth a mere centimeter from Harry's.

"And finally being able to taste it, but too afraid of what might…happen…" Draco's voice was barely audible and trailed of, leaving an immense nervousness in the pits of both their stomachs.  Draco closed his eyes and gently kissed Harry.  Harry lifted his hand, but before he could do anything Draco had pulled away, anticipation in his eyes.

Harry was stunned.  Of course he realized what Draco was leading up to, yet still, he hadn't expected it.  He was quite flustered and had no idea what to do.  i_But now I know./I  He thought to himself. i_I know how he feels.  He does care._/i_

"Draco," he whispered, "I do know what it's like.  I feel it everyday.  Every harsh word from you, every smirk, every cold laugh… Every night I tried to repair my heart, only to have it broken again by you."

"But Cho, and going with Parvati fourth year to the Yule Ball…"

Harry did not reply, but only shook his head.

Draco pulled Harry's face towards his own and kissed him again. This time Harry reciprocated.  It deepened as their passion for each other was finally unleashed.

The sky had darkened as storm clouds blew in, but neither had noticed.  The cold autumn rain washed away their layers fears and doubts and left their true emotions completely open and bare for the other to share.

/lj-cut


End file.
